thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Duck
Duck *'Number': 8 *'Class': GWR 57xx 0-6-0PT *'Designer': Charles B. Collett *'Builder': North Britain Locomotive Company *'Configuration': 0-6-0PT *'Built': March 31, 1929 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1955 *Top speed: 45 mph Montague (affectionately known as "Duck" became of his supposed waddle) is a Great Western Railway 57xx pannier tank engine who works on the Little Western. Bio Railway Series Duck worked at Paddington until 1955 when he was brought to Sodor to help with the workload. When Diesel visited the Island, he was made look bad, and sent to Edward's Station for a while. However, after an accident, the Fat Controller told him him he could return, and sent Diesel packing. When Diesel returned years later, he was not happy, especially after he caused trouble at the Harbour. Television Series Duck reprises his roles from the Railway Series from when he first came to Sodor to when he developed a rivalry with Diesel and Bulgy. Duck and Percy often worked at the harbour. The workload eventually got too heavy and the Fat Controller had brought Diesel to help. Duck and Percy were furious and went on strike until the Fat Controller made them work again. When Diesel pushed some trucks into the sea, he was sent away. Duck and Percy gladly did the work alone. Duck often liked to watch the boats sail at Brendam. One day, a regatta was being held and Duck wished he could sail to faraway lands. Percy and Harold ignored Duck's remarks. When a man had hurt his hand, Duck brought him to Bertie, who would take the man to the hospital. Thanks to Bertie's remarks at Duck for flying along the rails, Duck now knew that rails could take him to as many places as water could. Duck has had many adventures, such as: helping Stepney take the express to Crovan's Gate after the Diesel broke down, supporting Oliver when he took on S.C. Ruffey and the other trucks, went to the Big City with the engines after they received a letter from a little girl and tried to help Henry with getting the Flying Kipper up Gordon's Hill, but ended up crashing into it after the tail lamp fell off. Later, Duck was trapped at the docks with the big engines and Cranky. A tramp steamer crashed into the shed causing the shed and Cranky to topple over while also causing the engines to be trapped. Luckily, Thomas and Percy rescued them. Afterwards, George refused to let Duck get his truck off the Main Line, resulting in Gordon crashing into it. Duck was spared punishment when the Fat Controller was told George was to blame for Duck not clearing the Main Line before Gordon came through. Sometimes it appears the Fat Controller has deputised Duck at other places on the railway. He has been seen in various yards along the Main Line and Edward's Branch Line doing mostly goods work. When Harold broke down at Callan Castle, Duck was asked to take him to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre for repairs, with Thomas as his back engine. However Thomas wanted Harold to see the sights of Sodor, so he tricked Duck into going to Knapford. After this, Duck became cross with Thomas. Thomas tried to warn Duck about a narrow tunnel up ahead, but Duck took no notice and ended up damaging Harold's rotor blades. After this, the two engines made up and worked together to deliver Harold to the rescue centre. He once ran into a flood whilst working on his branch line and had to wait until James brought Rocky to help him. Unfortunately, Oliver and Percy ran into them due to a broken signal knocked down by Rocky's swinging crane arm and delayed Duck's rescue. During one hectic summer, the Fat Controller was not sure how to handle the number of passengers travelling on his railway. Duck suggested bringing slip coaches, which he had used on the Great Western Railway, to the island. However, James lied and used the idea as his own, initially receiving praise only to cause trouble. Duck soon took control of the slip coaches and things worked out perfectly, with the coaches now appearing to be used year round. He later ran a red signal by mistake while trying to show how fast he could be and almost collided with Oliver. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Duck helped with building the new Harwick Branch Line and was very excited and surprised to see Donald and Douglas whom he had not seen for ages. He later brought Rocky to lift Thomas out of the cavern that he had fallen into and sometime later attended the branch line's opening ceremony. In the twentieth season, Duck and the Slip Coaches nearly collided with Ryan while the purple tank engine was taking passengers and a mail truck for Daisy at the same time. In The Great Race, Duck along with all of the Fat Controller's engines wanted to go to the Great Railway Show, however he was not chosen. Persona Duck is a Great Western pannier tank engine. His real name is Montague, but he is usually called Duck, which he prefers. This is said to be because he waddles, though he does not really. Duck knows how to hold his own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any engines that might get ideas above their station and try to order him or others about. He likes things to run like clockwork, without fuss, and is a very efficient, loyal engine. He takes tremendous pride in the responsibilities bestowed upon him, particularly in his role of running his own branch line with Oliver, sometimes known as the "Little Western" as a result. Duck is cheerful, busy, and tends to bustle about. He is very proud of his noble Great Western heritage, often claiming that "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the frustration of other engines. Duck is often welcoming of newcomers, even most Diesels, in spite of having lies told about him by devious Diesel not long after his arrival. He will often support the underdog, stick up for his friends, and help others see the error of their ways. He has earned the respect of the bigger engines and has firm friendships with Edward, Percy, Oliver, BoCo, and the Scottish twins. Basis Duck is a Great Western Railway 57xx 0-6-0PT with added sand boxes. Livery Duck is painted in the North Western Railway's green livery (albeit unlined and with black wheels) and has a yellow "8" painted on each side of his cab, upon a black background with a yellow stripe around. Appearances * Season 1 - Percy Saves the Day (cameo), Henry's Happy Day (cameo), James and the Big Red Balloon, Harvey's Goods Train (mentioned), Oliver and the Snowman (does not speak), Fishy Troubles (cameo), Big Strong Murdoch (cameo), and Thomas and the Snow (stock footage cameo) * Season 2 - Race with the Mail, Fergus and the Electric Engines (cameo), Duck and Dilly, Small Engines, Mike and James, Gordon and the Bend, Hiro and the Coaches, That's My Special (cameo), Disaster on Sodor (cameo), Stepney's Journey Out, and Flying Scotsman Departs * Season 3 - Percy and the Other Railway (mentioned), The New Controller, Hector the Ballast Hopper, The World's Strongest Small Engine, Saving Sidney, The Ghost of the Viaduct, and Cold Crews * Season 4 - Triple Trouble, Brake Coaches (cameo), It's Not Easy Being Green, Duck and the Coaches, The Wrong Sort of Coal, Oliver's Sea Rescue, and Duncan and Mike * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, Henry to the Rescue (cameo), The Big City Engine, Percy and James, Culdee and the Enthusiasts (cameo), and Return of the Spotless Record * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel (cameo), Timothy the Ghost Engine (cameo), James and the Royal Train, and Edward and the Express * Season 7 - Toby and the Snowplough (cameo), Love for the Sea, and Salty and the Small Engines * Season 8 - Snowploughing at Christmas and The Diesel that Stole Christmas (cameo) Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * The Ghost Engine of Sodor * The Curse of the Kipper * Sodor and the Mystery of Christmas * The Big Race He will appear in The Return of Sailor John. Trivia * Unlike most characters in the Railway Series, Duck's number was real. The engine possessing this number was scrapped in 1958. * Duck has sand boxes, whilst most of his class doesn't. * DonaldDouglasandOliver11 stated that Duck is one of his favourite characters along with Edward, Henry, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Toad, and Rheneas. Gallery ACloseShave59.png|Duck in the second season BuzzBuzz34.png|Duck in the third season BowledOut27.png|Duck in the fourth season ByeGeorge!49.png|Duck in the fifth season DuckinSeason6.png|Duck in the sixth season DuckinSeason7.png|Duck in the seventh season Duckseason10.jpg|Duck in Navigation GordonTakesaShortcut34.png|Duck in the twelfth season TheThomasWay92.png|Duck in the seventeenth season TaleoftheBrave1.png|Duck in Tale of the Brave DuckinSeason18.png|Duck in the eighteenth season DuckinSeason19.png|Duck in the nineteenth season DuckinSodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure.png|Duck in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure DuckinSeason20.jpg|Duck in the twentieth season DuckinTheGreatRace.png|Duck in The Great Race Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:The Little Western